For the Love of Chocolate
by harimad-corlath
Summary: Ummmm...... it's about chocolate. Need I say more?


Title: For the Love of Chocolate

Author: harimadcorlath

Rating: PG13

Summary: Ummmm...... it's about chocolate. Need I say more?

Genre: Foof

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, yada yada yada... let's skip this part.

A/N: Ok this is my very short Christmas present to all of you. So Merry Christmas! This is unbetaed so if you see any mistakes of any sort let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks!

I swear to you I'm going to kill Logan. He's gone too far this time. I won't put up with this.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Logan open the door. I want to talk to you." He had better open the door.

"Hey, darlin'." The little bastard. He's smirking at me. If he thinks he can get away with this then he's dead wrong. Wait a second... his room smells like chocolate. What the heck!?

"What have you done!?" I shove past him and rush to stand in the middle of his room. I look around the room before turning back to him. When my eyes do rest on him, I feel a blush coming to my cheeks. He's still standing by the door but he's not wearing anything but a pair of black silk pajama pants. If I hadn't been in such a hurry to discover why his room smells like a chocolate factory, I would have paid much more attention to his gorgeous chest. As it is, I went rushing past it as if there was nothing more important than the smell of chocolate. As if chocolate could ever be more important than staring at Logan's chest.

When I finally drag my eyes away from his chest and the small line of hair that disappears into the top of the pants, I look at Logan in time to see his expression change. His smirk is back once again and I feel myself getting redder. I try to hide my emberassment by scolding Logan but I know he's sees it.

"What do you mean by stealing all my chocolate? I was planning on having 'chocolate and a movie' night. Now, give it back."

"Nope. I intend to keep it." He's making fun of me for being upset about chocolate but damn, what can you expect when you steal a girl's hidden stash? It's hard enough to keep the stuff away from Jubes and Kit-Kat without Logan taking it.

"What do you mean, 'you intend to keep it'!? It's mine! I paid good money for that chocolate!" He can't keep my chocolate! It's mine.

"So? Possession is nine tenths of the law. I have possession of your chocolate. Now just how do you intend to get it back?" He's having way too much fun with this. Well, hell. I can have fun too.

"Please?" I say pouting prettily. He always gives in when I pout. "Will you please give me my chocolate, Logan?"

"Marie..." There we go. Any minute now and he'll tell me where it is.

"Please?" Walking closer and resting a hand on his chest might help. Never mind the fact that his chest is bare and I can't seem to pull my eyes away from it.

"Marie, I can't." He sounds upset.

I look up at him. "Why not?"

I slowly trace circle in the hair over his heart. He groans and leans in to whisper in my ear, "I-I ate it."

"What!?!? You ate it!? How could you do that!? You ate my chocolate! I can't believe you!" I plant my hands on his chest and push, moving myself backward instead of him.

I pace the floor ranting and waving my hands. Suddenly he's there in front of me and I run into him. He grabs my arms to keep me from falling down.

"I have an idea," he says. "Since you can't have your chocolate, you can have me."

I gape at him, "How is that going to help me?"

"Well," he begins and I see that he is having way too much fun with this. "You can watch your movie and while you're doing that you can eat me."

"What!?" I sputter.

"I said, instead of eating chocolate you can eat me." His eyes sparkle wickedly. "Come on. You know you want to."

I look down and look at his chest instead of his face. "Why?"

I look back up and he looks confused, so I clarify. "Why do you suddenly want to have sex with me? You've never wanted to before."

He smiles, "Because I love you."

"You what!?" My mind is reeling as I try to absorb what he just said.

"I love you."

I shove on his chest. "Let go of me, you big oaf. I can't believe you! You let me sit around in love with you all this time and suddenly you discover you're in love with me? Well I don't think so. Maybe I don't love you anymore."

"Well, since you just said you did love me I guess that sentence isn't true."

His smirk is back and there's a new gleam in his eye. He begins to leans down and presses his lips to mine. Suddenly I'm melting, unable to think about anything but the feel of his lips on mine. The kiss goes on and on, until finally he pulls back and stares down at me, breathing hard.

Finally he speaks, "Well?"

"Well, what?" I ask and I'm as breathless as he is.

"Am I better than chocolate?" He winks at me and I laugh.

"I'm not sure. I think I may need a little convincing." I smile at him, knowing he'll take me statement as the invitation it is.

"Then I guess I had better get to work," he says. He sweeps me off my feet and as he carries me toward the bed, his lips descend on mine. I don't think I'll kill him after all. Although he's going to have to buy me a hell of a lot more chocolate.

The End (told you it was short! lol)


End file.
